Blister's Story
by kellyQ
Summary: AU of episode 11. Shounen ai all the way! Yusei helps Blister understand what went wrong with his relationship with Aero. Aero/Blister - Blister/Yusei friendship with the mention of Jack/Yusei and Kiryu/Yusei.


Blister's Story

By Kellyq

Yusei looked around the room. It was pretty bare with only a few boxes and a picture of Blister and a gorgeous orange-haired teen standing next to him. What caught Yusie's eye was the look they gave each other. Yusei picked the picture up and noticed a ring behind it.

"Blister, is this your _partner_?" Yusei asked.

"Wha?" The older teen turned to see Yusei holding up the photo. "Put that back! What makes you think you can touch things that are not yours?!"

Heavy tension hung in the air. Yusei replaced the picture and gave Blister an intense stare. The older teen tried to return it, but Yusei saw right past the anger in Blister's eyes and saw pain, sadness and regret. Yusei's eyes shifted from the photo and back to Blister.

"What happened?" Yusei finally asked.

Blister closed his eyes, trying to suppress the pain in his heart. He sat down in his rolling chair. "His name was _Aero_," the dark-brown-haired teen started. "He was the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Yusei looked at Aero and saw a lot of compassion and tenderness in his expression. "He helped me get back on my feet after I decided to clean up my act so I wasn't homeless the rest of my life ..."

_**Aero walked down the hospital hallway with a rose and a get-well card in his hand. A light blush made its way to his face when he entered Blister's room. The sick teen turned his head when Aero walked in. Blister raised a brow when he saw the rose and card. **_

_**"You're the one who brought me here. Who are you?" Blister asked. **_

_**The blush on Aero's face brightened. "It's Aero and you're Blister, right?" The orange-haired teen asked. **_

_**Blister grunted, knowing that the stranger who just saved him went through his wallet. "Yeah, that's me." **_

_**Aero smiled. "Great! Once you're out of the hospital, you're going to live with me!" **_

"What choice did I have? It was either back on the streets or live with someone who actually cared? We became really close after a year of living with each other. Aero helped me get a job putting motorcycles together and making ID badges for people," Blister explained.

He got up and walked over the framed picture. Blister lifted the photo and took the ring and stared at it.

"My two jobs including his - which was drag racing - barely brought enough money to pay for everything."

Yusei listened whole-heatedly to the story.

"I wanted something better - something that would bring in more money. So I went solo on finding another job. When Aero found out, he wasn't thrilled. I tried to tell him that I didn't want to make a living off of him."

_****__**Blister walked into the one bedroom apartment, feeling tired, stressed, and moody. He stopped when noticed candles on the floor all lit up, and a blanket with a tray of champagne, crackers, and cheese. Soft music was playing, creating a romantic atmosphere. Aero rose to his feet with a glass of champagne in his hand. **_

_****__**"I don't have time for this, Aero," Blister said, sounding stressed. He took the glass and gulped down the wine and handed the glass back. "Now clean up. I have to get to the other side of town, and I want this place cleaned up." **_

_****__**Aero nodded and started to pick up. "Are you going back to Kaiba Corps?" **_

_****__**Tension hung in the air. The two men stared at each other. Blister was about to say something but Aero beat him to the punch. **_

_**"You don't have to explain yourself," Aero said, sounding bitter. By now the **__**orange-haired teen had turned on the light, blown the candles out and thrown them in the nearby trash can. "I know all about you working for them." **_

_**"And I'm suppose to ask for your approval?" Blister asked, irritably. "I can take care of myself!" **_

_**Aero sighed and looked into Blister's eyes. "It's not that you having a new job is bad. You work so often that I hardly get to see you anymore," the orange-haired teen explained. "I would like to have one night with you." **_

_**"And staying here is going to bring in more money? I don't need you anymore! I got what I want!"**_

"I know I hurt him," Blister stated, coming out of his painful memory. The tension in the air was still strong. "When I came back the next day, all his stuff was gone - saved for this ring and the picture. It was then I realized how much of an ass I was when all he did was look after me ..."

"He didn't just look after you, Blister. Aero _loved_ you. He loved so much that he was willing to do anything for you and that ring was a symbol of his love for you," Yusei pointed out.

Blister scoffed. "_Love? _Love will just cause more damage than anything else! I mean, take a look at me. I hurt the one thing that ever mattered to me just so I can be better! So if it were me, I wouldn't go through all this trouble and wind up getting hurt."

"You're wrong," Yusei responded in a dead serious tone, looking into Blister's eyes. "Love is the most wonderful thing anyone could have. Didn't you feel anything when you were around Aero?" The older teen nodded his head. "He felt something for you too. Just like I feel something for Jack; he feels something for me."

Blister lowered his head in shame. "I know that I should apologize. But I don't know how I can face him after what happened."

Yusei placed a comforting hand on Blister's. The older teen looked up at Yusei. "People make mistakes, Blister," Yusei explained. "People are bound to get hurt every once in awhile. But that still doesn't mean that people can heal."

"Y - you remind me of Aero. He'd listen to anything I would have to say and then he'd give me advice," Blister complimented.

"That's because I've been in similar situations," Yusei informed. "I don't want to go there with the details, but my last boyfriend thought it was fun to watch me suffer by tying me up, locking me up for a week - and threatening me." The dark-haired boy paused, before continuing. "If it wasn't for Jack, I wouldn't be here."

Blister unconsciously tightened his grip on Yusei's hand. "If you help me, I'll help you. Deal?"

Yusei smiled. "Deal."

The End


End file.
